Anniversary Secrets Part 3
With that they met up with everyone. Sora-Hey guys! Axel- Hey pups! Chase- Well you two are in a good mood Sora-Yep, just thinking about your surprise, just thinking about it makes me want to jump up and down! Axel- I don't think I can hold he excitement anymore Sora! I could just..jump and down too! Skye- Man, it must be good! Sora-Oh it is, it's a magical sight! Everest- I'm excited too! Sora-Gah, why can't this day end! Axel- I hate waiting, you know that Sora! Sora-Me too, why do you think I fall asleep? Axel- ...... Sora-What? Axel- *Starts to dose off a little* Sora-Hehehe, looks like it's rubbing off on you. Chase- Heheh, oh that silly pup Sora-You sleepy? Axel- Y-Yeah Sora-Hmm, it is kind of early. Sora-Want to ride in my Cherry picker? Axel- S-Sure With that Axel climbed in the cherry picker. Axel- *Yawns* Rocky- Why would you have him ride in your truck? Chase- Yeah I was thinking the same thing Sora-Well, he likes it...it helps him relax... Chase- Oh...I never thought of something like that...that’s really nice of you Sora. Sora-*blushes* Well, he said it helps him unwind to just have someone drive him...I don't mind, I'd do anything to make him happy. Axel- *A little drowsy* And I would anything for you...Sora... Sora-Okay, let's go big bro... Axel- Okay....Sora.. Sora-You doing okay? Axel- Y..Yeah... Sora-That's good...hehe it feels kind of funny doing this. Axel- Why is that? Sora-You're my big bro and I'm driving you around like a puppy...*giggle* Axel- *Giggles* Very funny. Sora-I'm not making fun of you honest...it just makes me feel like I've got a purpose. Axel- I know...I just...*Starts to dose off again* Sora-....D-do you think you could do it for me someday? Axel- Sure Sora. Sora-Don't fight it, go ahead and take a nap. Axel- T-Thanks Sora... Sora-No prob bro, you'll need it for later. Axel- Yeah I will. With that they drove around and eventually made it back Axel- Zzzzzzzzz.....Zzzzzzzz Chase- Hey Sora. Sora-Ssh, *points to Axel* Rocky- *Whispers* Aw, look at him Sora-He's finally happy...he's really happy! *cries* Chase- Yay! I'm so glad he is Rocky- Awww Sora-I think that talk from earlier tired him out. Skye- Yeah...I think so too… Sora-It tired me out to...but I'm used to being sleepy. Rocky- Yeah we know that Sora. Sora-*Rolls eyes* Rocky- Sorry Sora-No it's fine, I do sleep a lot. Rocky- But I mean he looks so peaceful now Sora-Yeah, I love it when he's like this...he's done so much for me. Axel- *Perks ears up* Sora-Huh? Axel- Zzzzz....Zzzzz...Zzzzz Chase- I think he heard you. Sora-Hey, I've got an idea...do you guys think you guys can show us around town? Chase- Sure Sora-Great, I mean...I know we've been here a week, but we've only seen a few parts of the town. Chase- I think we can change that Just then Axel began to stir. Axel- H...Hey G...Guys what's up Sora-Good morning, sleep well? Axel- Yeah I did Chase- Good morning sleepy pup Sora-That's good, you're never too old for a good nap I say! Axel- Yeah it felt good Sora-Hey Axel, Chase said they'd show us around town. Axel- Really! Rocky- Yeah, there's still a lot of people you don't know. Axel- Yay! I can't wait! Sora-Let's go! Axel- Yeah! With that they met up with Ryder-. Axel- Hey Ryder-! Ryder- What Chase- Sora and Axel haven't met a few people in town! Rocky- Yeah they haven't Ryder- Oh yeah, Caption Turbit hasn't met you yet. Axel- Huh? Ryder- Yeah, he's a friend of ours...he runs the light house. Axel- Ooh Sora-Okay. Zuma- You dudes would like him Sora-Sounds like fun! Axel-It sure does Ryder- He's a fun guy. Axel- Cool Rocky- Yeah he is, even though we have to get near water to see him... Sora-Thought so, after all he's a light house keeper. Axel- *Shivers* Water... Skye- Don't worry, you won't have to go in it. Axel- S-Sorry not over that fear yet Chase- Don't sweat it. Ryder- Shall we go? Axel- Yeah With that they headed over to Caption Turbits place. Sora-*looking at ocean* WOW! Axel- I'm a little nervous... Sora-It's so big!!! Zuma- Oh yeah, you've never seen the ocean before. Sora-No, it's SO cool! Axel-*Looks at Sora* (Look at him...I never seen him this happy before! I'm so happy for him) Sora-*giggle* Ryder- Hehehe. Just then they saw a boat heading towards them Axel- Huh? Ryder- There he is! Caption Turbt-Ahoy! Chase- Hi Caption Turbit Ryder- Hello Caption! Caption Turbit- Ahoy Ryder- Ryder- We've got a couple new members who are eager to meet you. Caption Turbit- New members, where are they? Sora-*hides behind Axel* Everest- Aw, don't be shy Sora! Axel- *Stands protectively in front of Sora* Hello Caption Turbit- Hello there Axel- I'm Axel, and this is my friend Sora Sora-H-hello. Caption Turbit- Oh a real fox...I never met one of those before. Sora-Y-yeah, I've been getting that a lot. Axel- Y-Yeah he's a real fox! Sora-N-not all of us are very nice. Axel- Ain't the truth Sora-Ehehehe, yeah… Axel- Thats in the past though Sora-Anyway...my name's Sora. Captian Turbit- Nice to meet you both Sora-You too, I-I'm sorry I'm being so shy...me and Axel are just not used to people. Axel- Y-Yeah, we've only been on the team for a week. Captian Turbit- Oh I see Sora-You see...we grew up in the forest. Axel- And we didn't really have any connection with people. Ryder- Yep, they lived on their own. Sora-Yeah, for better or worse. Captian Turbit- Wow Sora-You see, long story short...we love to help others and heard of the Paw Patrol...so we went to check them out, and well...we fit right in! Axel- Yep, we sure do! Chase- Yeah they did, and the craziest part is Axel is my older brother! Captian Turbit- Really!? Sora-Yeah, funny world. Axel- Yeah Sora-*giggle* Axel- *giggles* Ryder- Yeah, they had a pretty rough past...but each of them are happy members. Captian Turbit- Oh Sora-Y-yeah...we lost our families...*sniff* Axel- Y-Yeah... *sniff* Sora-*gasp* B-but we're happy now honest, we've got a new home and friends! Axel- ....Yeah we do... Sora-*sigh* Me and my big mouth... Axel- It's not your fault Sora. Sora-Yeah...we did have some hardships, but it all worked out. Axel- Yep Chase- Yeah. Rocky- Sure did Ryder- Yep, and they’ve been a great help. Axel- We need to Sora-Yep, they've done a lot for us...and we need to pull our weight. Axel- Yeah we do! Everest- Aw, come on guys you really don't have too Sora-Yeah, I know... Axel- But we want to... Sora-I hope the surprise helps...it's the best thing we know. Axel- Yeah I hope so too Skye- There you go talking about this "surprise" Everest- Yeah what are you two planning? Sora-Well, we can't say or we'd blow it...but I guess we can give a small hint Axel- Hmm, maybe Skye- Please... Axel- *looks at Sora* What do you think Sora? Sora-Okay, it'll be the prettiest sunset you'll ever see, that's all I'm saying. Skye- *gasp* A sunset! Axel- Y-Yeah Sora-Yep, that get you excited? Skye- Yeah Sora-(I hope Everest Likes it) Yep, and it's the best thing we know. Everest- What a great idea! Axel- Yeah it is a really great sight Sora-I hope you guys like it. Axel- It's one of the ways we can repay you Caption Turbit-Sunsets are always a great way to end the day. Axel- Or start one if you look at a sunrise! Caption Turbit-Hahaha, that it does! Just then a walrus came near the shore. Axel- Yeah me and Sora start our day with it *notices it* Umm who is that? Chase- Wally! Axel- Huh? Ryder- That's one of our friends Wally. Axel- Oh Sora-Wow, we have a walrus as a friend!? Awesome! Axel- Yeah really cool! Ryder- Yep, I'm glad to have so many great friends! Captain Turbit-I know the feeling. Axel- *Starts to doze off a little* Caption Turbit-So, what are your jobs? Axel- Huh? Oh..Sorry about that Sora-Didn't get enough sleep? Axel- Y-Yeah Sora-He asked us what jobs we have. Axel- Oh, I'm a forest rescue pup Sora-Well, being I'm a fox and am a natural born climber, I'm there special units pup. That means it's my job to get in places the other pups can't get to. Ryder- Yep, that's their jobs. Axel- Yeah *Dozes off again* Sora-*yawn* Chase- I guess they both are tired…I mean it's still pretty early Skye- Can you blame them? I mean, this week has just been nuts. Chase- No I can't. Caption Turbit-Well, nice to meet both of you. Axel- *In sleep* Nice to meet you too... Sora-*dozing off* Yeah, thanks. Axel- zzzzzzz Chase- Well there goes Axel Skye-Aww, looks like he's out. Sora-*yawn* *taps his shoulder* Axel, come on time to wake up. Axel- *Starting to stir* S-Sorry Sora-No it's fine... Caption Turbit-Well, you two are great pups. Axel- Thanks Sora-Yeah, that means a lot. Ryder- Well, we better get going. Caption Turbit-Okay, see you later! Axel- Yeah it's almost time. Sora-Wait, what? Axel- For a little nap Sora-*giggle* Oh yeah, I guess waking up at dawn caught up to us. Axel- *Giggle* Yeah it did Chase- Yeah, I guess we'd better go. 9:56 Smartpup Chase76 Rocky- Yeah, and I could use a nap too Ryder- Yeah, my ATV needs some work to. Sora-You coming with us Everest? Everest- Yeah, I don't think Jake needs me right now Sora-Yay! *blushes* I mean, that's great! Everest- *giggle* This earned a sly look from Chase and Axel. Axel-(I'm happy for you Sora) Chase- (Hehe, poor Sora. I know that feeling.) Sora-Um, *sigh* let's just go. Axel- It's okay Sora Everest moved a little closer to Sora Marshall- Wow Sora, you sure like Everest. Sora-W-what?! Marshall- Oh sorry, I meant as a great friend. Sora-Oh yeah, she's a real sweet pup and is a lot of fun. Everest- Aw, thank you Sora you’re a real sweet pup too and a lot of fun Marshall- Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable. Sora-It's okay Marshall, and thanks Everest. Everest- Your welcome Sora Sora-No problem. (*phew* dodged a bullet) Axel- *Whispers to self* I'm so happy he found someone Sora-Let's go. Axel- Okay Axel- (I'm happy for you Sora) *Smiles at him* Sora-Man, this is turning into a great day. Axel- It sure is! Marshall- Yeah it is! Rocky- I couldn't agree more! Ryder- Yep, and it's just getting started. Axel- It sure is With that they headed back to the Lookout. Axel- Man I'm so excited I for this surprise Sora-Yeah I know! Axel- I could just burst from all of it! Sora-Same here! Axel- They really deserve this little surprise Sora-Yeah they do! Axel- They have done so much for us already! I mean if it wasn't for them we might not be here… Sora-Yeah...and I'd be wanting to die everyday! Rocky- Sora... Axel- Same here! Chase- Axel... Sora-But now we've got something to live for... Axel- Yeah we do... Rocky- Guys, that chapter of your lives is over Sora-We know...and we're glad for that. Axel- Yeah...And we do have you guys to thank for it. Chase- It's the least could do. Axel- Sigh...Chase do you miss her? Chase- Who? Axel- Come on Chase...Think Chase- Mom, Angie? Yeah...everyday... Axel- That's why we are doing this for you guys...And mostly for us…To try to forget a little Sora-Yeah...Everest? Everest- Yes Sora Sora-I'm glad you didn't meet us when we joined... Axel- Yeah... Everest- Why is that? Sora-*looks at ground sadly* This week's just been disaster after disaster... Axel-*looks at ground sadly* It sure has Sora...It sure has... Everest- Guys, what's wrong? Sora-I mean, first it took a us a while to open up to the others...and then our families somehow came back to say goodbye and Axel's dad tried to kill him...and...It’s just been hell! *starts crying* It's like someone enjoys seeing us suffer! Rocky- Sora.... Axel- And we...we...we miss them all the time!!! And just can't stop thinking about them and how screwed up our lives have been!! It just like people want to see us suffer!! *Starts to cry* Chase- Axel... Axel- It's not fair!! Just then Ryder- knelled down. Ryder-- I know...it's been a very tough week for all of us... Axel- We does fate hate us Ryder-!? Just Why! *Cries harder* Sora-Yeah...what did we do to deserve this!? Ryder- No one does...you were each put in a very bad situation...but some good did come out of it. Axel- Yeah what! Sora-....We met them….we got to become brothers. Axel- *Takes a deep breath to calm down* ...You're right Sora...I...I just... Sora-I might try to be strong...but it's just a big act...this is how I truly am...a scared little pup! Axel- Same here... Skye- Guys...don't be so hard on yourselves... Axel- It's kind of hard not to be... Rocky- Poor guys... Sora-Yeah...our lives were tragic...but it's over...Axel? Axel- Sigh...Yeah Sora-We're not alone anymore...and we're going to have great lives. Axel-Sigh...I know...I know... Chase- Yep, and it's going to be great! Rocky- It sure is! Skye- yip yip *backflip* Yep it's going to be flippingtastic! Axel- *Chuckles* Sora-Hehehe. Chase- Good one Skye! Axel- You know all my life I thought I was alone, but now I have you guys...Hang on I need to check something Sora...I'll be right back! Sora-Yep. Okay, I'll see you in a bit. Axel runs to pup-house Chase- What do you think he looking for Sora? Sora-Knowing him...it could be anything. Axel- *Phew* Here it is! Sora-What'cha got there? Axel- Promise you guys won't laugh? Chase- Come on bro you can trust us, right? Rocky- Of course! Skye- Sure can! Marshall- We've seen a lot, so how bad can it be? Zuma- Come on dude, you can trust us (Rubble) Yep. Everest- You sure can Sora-Axie...you know me. Axel- Ryder-, You promise? Ryder- Just relax, you're one of my pups...I've seen about everything there's to see. This caused some of the pups to blush. Axel- Sigh...Here goes nothing… Sora-*looks at Axel* (Come on Axel, how bad can it be? Wait...oh boy, don't tell me it's!) *Shows a large pink blanket with purple hearts Sora-Awww, that's SO cute! Axel- *Blushes* S-Stop Skye- Aww, is that what you were so scared of? Axel- N...No. Skye- Axel, I think you look adorable in it. Axel- *Blushes* Chase- Axel, I still have mine. *blushes* Axel- Yeah, but yours isn't pink Ryder- Is that your pup blanket? Axel- Y-Yes Sora-Axel...I'd never laugh at that...me, Marshall and Rocky each have our teddies. Axel- Yes you would...It's pink... Skye- So what, my stuff is pink...and don't say it's because I'm a girl. I honestly don't think it matters. Axel- *Blushes deeply* Sora-So what, my mom thought I was a girl, and named me...Samantha! Axel- *Wraps self in blanket* Sora-Yeah, I said it...my real name's Samantha... Chase- Aw, how cute Sora-Y-yeah...but I much prefer Sora. Everest- I like Sora better. Zuma- Is that true dude? Sora-Yeah...my mom thought I was a girl when I was born...I had a bit of hair fluff like Skye's...so I actually looked more like a girl fox. Each of the pups tried to think of Sora with that cute hair fluff. Axel- Hmm I think you look cuter then me in the pink blanket... Sora-*looks at him* Nope, you've got me beat! Chase- Yeah Axel, you look drop dead adorable in the blanket Zuma- Yeah dude, you've got enough cuteness to when a pup show! Rocky- Yeah I don't think any pup could beat your cuteness right now. Skye- Yep, and those pup prints on that just completes it. Marshall- Yeah it does! Sora-See, Axel...we don't think any less of you. (Rubble) Yeah Chase- Yeah, you're still my big bro! Axel- Yeah Skye- So that's what Sammy's short for? Sora-Y-yeah...I was scared of being made fun of… Rocky- It's a nice name. Zuma- Yeah dude. Sora-T-thanks...you should have seen my face when I found out they first named me that. Axel- Hmm. Sora-Hahaha, my fur turned pink, because my skin went white as a ghost! Axel- Hahaha 11:27 Shining Fox 1 Skye- Hehehe, that I've gotta see! Chase- Axel? Axel- Yeah Chase? *walks up to him and whispers to put the blanket on Sora* Sora-Um, guys...why you looking at me like that? Axel- *Whispers* Okay Chase- Hey Sora. Sora-Y-yes? Chase- Can you come here for a minute? Sora-(why do I get the feeling of appending doom?) *walks up to him* Chase- What's wrong you look nervous? Axel then sneaked behind Sora Sora-J-just a feeling. Axel then covered Sora in the blanket Sora-H-hey! Axel- Awww! Sora-A-axel!!! Axel- What? Sora-W-why'd you do that? Axel- I thought it might be cute Sora-*pouts with the blanket over him* Axel- Aww, look at you pout with the blanket on you Chase- Yeah, he looks like a little puppy! Axel- He sure does Sora-*looks over and sees Everest looking at him, causing him to blush deeply. Everest- Aw, look at you Axel- You look really cute Sora Sora-*sigh* Just go with it Sora... (Hmm, maybe I can have a little fun....I'm going to kill myself for this later with Everest watching though.) *looks up with baby fox eyes* D-do I really look cute? Axel- Aww, you look even cuter now! Everest- Yeah you sure do! I couldn't image you looking any cuter then you are now! Sora-*blushes as red as a tomato* Axel- Nope, NOW he's even cuter Pups-Awww! Sora-Okay, I can't take it anymore...*takes the blanket off and puts it on Axel* There you go! Axel- Hehe, look at me now Sora-I must admit, it is soft. Axel- Yeah it is Axel- (Ugh...I'm so not going to like this, but I think I need to do this) *Shows puppy dog eyes* Sora-Oh Axel, You look as cute as can be! Axel- W…Who cuter me or Sora? Sora-You... Chase- Axel Sora-My big tough Axel is as cute as a little baby bunny! Axel- *Blushes* Sora-*giggle* Pups- Awww Sora-Best day Ever! Axel- It sure is! Axel- *Gasp* Sora! I think it's surprise time! Sora-*looks at the sky* *gasp* Oh shoot your right! Axel- Come on pups! Before it's too late! Ryder- Don't worry, it looks like it's not going to be sunset for about 15 min. Sora-Then let's go! Axel- I got to run to my Pup-house really quick to drop this off, just be ready Sora-Okay, let's use our vehicles. Axel- Okay With that they got in their vehicles and drove off to the spot. Sora-Okay pups, keep your eyes closed. Axel- No peeking! Pups-Okay! With that they walked along the cliff and guided the pups to the end of it. Axel- Okay pups on three Sora-1 Axel-2 Both-3! Chase- Whoa... Sora-Guys, welcome to our favorite spot. Axel- Yep, we came here every morning to watch the sunrise With that the pups just stared at an ineradicable sight. It was on a large cliff and it looked over a huge lake surrounded by forest, and the sunset shined on the lake causing it to glow red and orange. Rocky- It's so beautiful! Ryder- Wow, this is...wow. Skye- This is so romantic! Axel- Sigh...Me and Sora always watch the sunrise from here, and it helps us forget our past a little… Sora-Yep, but it's got one last trick up its sleeve. Axel- It sure does Everest- You've gotta be kidding! Axel- Nope Sora-Nope, this lake is known as "The Mirror Of The Sky." Axel- Yeah Ryder- The mirror of the sky? Sora-Yep, it's clear as a mirror and it's almost time to see why. Axel- Yep! Just then the stars came out and reflected off the lake like a mirror. Everest- It's so pretty! Marshall- Yeah, this...I'm speechless. Ryder- Ah, that's why. The water's so pure that it acts like a mirror. Axel- Yeah Sora-Yep, this is our sacred spot...it's like out of a dream. Axel- It sure is! Skye- Man, this place is the kind of place that'd make a perfect date! Just then Sora and Chase blushed deeply* Sora-Y-yeah...I-I guess it would. Axel- (I'm happy for them, even though I don't have anyone yet) Axel- Huh? Sorry Axel- Eh, Dont worry Just then Everest sat next to Sora and Skye sat next to Chase. Everest- This is really pretty Sora Sora-Yeah... Skye- Having fun Chase? Chase- Yeah, I still can't believe this. Axel looked at the four pups and smiled Rocky- This is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Axel- It sure is... Sora-*looks at Everest* *under breath* You're so beautiahhh! *looks back* Axel- *winks at him* Everest- It sure is, this is an amazing site! Sora-So, what do you pups think? Chase- I love this Rocky- You guys out did yourselves! Axel- Glad you like it... Sora-Well, you've done so much for us...that we wanted to give something to you...so from us to you...Thank you! Axel- Yeah thanks! Ryder- Guys...you didn't have to do this for us! Sora-Yes, we did! Axel- We really did! Sora-You may think you just gave us a place to live and food....but you did so much more, you saved our lives! Axel- Yeah you did... Ryder- Well, we deeply appreciate it. Axel- I know we do... Sora-Yeah. With that the pups just sat there and star gazed... Axel- What a day... Sora-Yeah...between the breakfast, and everything else... Axel- It really gets a pup thinking about things Sora-Yep. Axel- How really screwed up our lives were... Sora-Yeah...it's a night and day difference. Sora-*yawn* Axel- Yeah...But look at you, I mean you found love Sora-Yep, and I have you to thank for giving me the guts to meet them. Axel- That's what older brothers are for Sora With that they cuddled together with their new family... Axel- Good night...Family With that they went into their pup houses and went to sleep. The End.